Gold Brigade (Evil)
This is commonly used in making graven images in the worship of idols. Ezekiel 16:17 ‘Thou hast also taken thy fair jewels of my gold and of my silver, which I had given thee, and madest to thyself images of men, and didst commit whoredom with them,’ NOTE: Cards from the Limited Edition series look yellow instead of gold. Treat as the same brigade. The evil brigade features two subthemes: Egyptians and Herods. Gold Brigade Evil Characters *Archelaus (Di) *Astrologers (Pr) *Chief Captain Lysias (Ap) *Egyptian Archer (Ki) *Egyptian Charioteers (H) *Egyptian Horsemen (H) *Egyptian Magicians (FF2) *Egyptian Warden (FF) *Egyptian Wise Men (Pa) *Emperor Claudius (Ap) *Evil Angel (Wa) *Evil Spawn (D) *Four Squads of Four (TEC) *Herod Agrippa I (TEC) *Herod Agrippa II (Ap) *Herod Agrippa II (TP) *Herod Antipas (Ap) *Herod Philip II (Di) *Herod the Great (Di) *Herod’s Sentries (TEC) *Herodias (A) *Herodias (UL) *Huge Egyptian (FF) *Jaazaniah (UL) *Jambres (Pi) *Jannes (Pi) *King Ahaz (Ki) *King Basha (Ki) *King Elah (Ki) *King Jehoiakim (Ki) *King Shishak (Ki) *King So (Ki) *Lahmi (Ki) *Lahmi (Wa) *Obsidian Minion (Gold-1) (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gold-2) (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gold-3) (AW) *Panic Demon (Gold) (AW) *Pharaoh (A) *Pharaoh (D) *Pharaoh (H) *Pharaoh (UL) *Pharaoh Hophra (Pi) *Pharaoh Neco (Ki) *Pharoah’s Baker (FF2) *Pharoah’s Cupbearer (FF2) *Pharaoh’s Magicians (Pa) *Potiphar (Pi) *Potiphar’s Wife (Wo) *Potiphera, Priest of On (Pi) *Queen Tahpenes (RA) *Salome (TP) *Taskmaster (A) *Taskmaster (D) *Taskmaster (H) *Taskmaster (UL) *The Amalekites’ Slave (RA) *The Dreaming Pharaoh (FF2) *Urijah the High Priest (Pi) *Users of Curious Arts (Pr) *Wandering Spirit (Ap) *Woman of Thebez (Wo) Gold Brigade Evil Enhancements *Abandonment (UL) *Abandonment (TEC) *Abusive Taskmasters (Pa) *Apprehended (TEC) *Artifacts Destroyed (Ki) *Beaten (Ap) *Begging to go Back (H) *Beheaded (Di) *Besieging the City (Ki) *Boasting of Riches (Pi) *Building Egypt (Pi) *Complaint of Moses (Pa) *Den of Robbers (Pr) *Denial of Christ (Ap) *Desecration of Graves (Wa) *Desertion (Ap) *Egyptian Horses (RA) *Egyptian Spear (FF) *Enslaved by Egypt (H) *Enticed (AW) *Escape to Egypt (Di) *Evil Armor (D) *Evil Spirit (Ki) *Evil Spirit (Wa) *Evil Strength (Wa) *Expelling the Jews (FF) *Facing Angry Mobs (Ap) *Failed Objective (AW) *Fiery Serpents (Wa) *Fireball (AW) *Grief (A) *Grief (D) *Grief (UL) *Guards (Ki) *Guards (Wa) *Hadad Arises (Ki) *Herod’s Sword (TEC) *Imprisoned (Di) *Jephthah’s Tragic Vow (Pa) *Joseph’s Brothers’ Scheme (Pa) *Lahmi’s Spear (Ki) *Lahmi’s Spear (Wa) *Lies (Pr) *Mace (Ki) *Mace (Wa) *Magicians’ Snakes (Di) *Mask of Fear (Wa) *Massacre of Innocents (Di) *Mission Deviation (AW) *Moral Decline (Ki) *Moses kills Egyptian (Pa) *None that Breathed (Ki) *Outburst of Anger (Ap) *Outnumbered (AW) *Pagan Sacrifices (Pi) *Paintings of Abominations (Pr) *Partner Abandoned (AW) *Pharaoh’s Hard Heart (H) *Pharaoh’s Murderous Order (H) *Prisoner Transfer (RA) *Ram with Two Horns (Pr) *Rash Oath (TP) *Rivalry (Ap) *Rizpah’s Sackcloth (Wo) *Ruthless (FF) *Seemingly Insignificant (AW) *Smashing Tablets (Pa) *Sorrow of Mary (Wo) *Spreading Mildew (Pi) *Stealing (AW) *Stone of Thebez (A) *Stone of Thebez (D) *Stone of Thebez (UL) *Subject Deserted (AW) *Swift Horses (D) *Sword of Vengeance (Ki) *Sword of Vengeance (Wa) *Take as a Slave (Ap) *Temptation (Wo) *The Flying Scroll (Pr) *The Girdle (Pr) *The gods of Egypt (Pa) *Troops Discharged (Ki) *Wicked Community (Pi) *Wonders Forgotten (Pi) Gold Brigade Curses *Given Over to Egypt (RA) *Oppressed and Robbed (Pi) *Unknown Nation (Pi) Gold Brigade Dual Enhancements *Seven Years of Famine (FF2) *Seven Years of Plenty (FF2)